Je t'aime Moi non plus!
by alicja21
Summary: Hermione en a plus qu’assez de subir les sarcasmes de la chauve-souris des cachots, et quand une retenue tombe, elle le lui fait bien savoir !


**Voici une autre histoire avec mon couple favori Hermione/Rogue,**

**vous voulez savoir la façon dont Rogue s'est pris un « Râteau » ? Eh bien venez lire !**

**Bonne lecture !**

" Mlle Granger !!!!!!!! Retenue ce soir dans mon bureau ! "

La jeune fille se leva d'un bond en prenant ses affaires et sortit de la classe sans jeter un regard en arrière, en claquant brutalement la porte sous le regard ébahi de ses deux meilleurs amis.

" Non mais pour qui se prend-il ?! Me traiter de la sorte ! Il ne perd rien pour attendre ! "

Quelques secondes après que la sonnerie de la fin du cours eut retentit, Harry et Ron la rejoignirent.

- WHOW !!!!!! Je ne t'ai jamais vu tenir tête autant au professeur Rogue ! Dit Ron émerveillé.

Non mais c'est vrai quoi ?! Depuis sept longues années elle se coltinait ces moqueries avec ces Miss-Je-Sais-Tout en personne ! Il y en avait marre !

- Oui, peut-être, mais à cause de cela elle a eu une retenue.

- Hum... Merci de me remonter le moral, Harry, déjà le voir une seule fois dans la journée c'est trop, alors une retenue... "

- Oh allez ! Dit Ron d'un air compatissant en la prenant par les épaules, ce n'est pas si grave que ça !

La jeune femme poussa un profond soupir, elle devrait une fois de plus subir des remarques désobligeantes du professeur des potions, en y repensant, c'est vrai, elle n'aurait pas dû perdre son sang froid tout à l'heure, mais le mal était fait et elle ne pouvait plus reculer !

Soudain, une idée vint germer dans son esprit et un sourire carnassier s'étira sur ses lèvres : et si elle profitait de la retenue justement pour lui dire sa façon de penser, comme lui le faisait, car il fallait bien l'avouer, cet homme ne se gênait absolument pas ! Alors la jeune femme ne le ferait pas non plus !

Ce qui, d'ailleurs, inquiéta fortement ses amis.

- Euh...Hermione je ne pensais pas qu'une retenue pouvait d'un seul coup te rendre aussi joyeuse, répliqua Harry.

La jeune fille se contenta simplement de sourire en réfléchissant tout en se frottant les mains.

" A nous deux ce soir, professeur ! " Pensa-t-elle avant de franchir le portrait de la Grosse Dame, tandis que Harry et Ron se regardaient bouche bée.

- Elle est devenue complètement folle ! Personne n'aurait une mine aussi joyeuse à l'idée d'aller en retenue avec le professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard !

- Hum...Je pense qu'elle a une idée derrière la tête.

- Comme quoi ? Demanda Ron, surpris.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que quand notre Hermione a quelque chose en tête, plus rien ne l'arrête !

- Oui, c'est vrai ! Rit Ron.

Son ami le rouquin semblait prendre cela à la légère, mais pour Harry, cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il espérait simplement que ça n'avait pas un rapport avec ce qui s'était passé en potion tout à l'heure.

**FLASH BACK**

- Neville, non, pas comme ça, il faut mélanger dans l'autre sens... Oui, voilà c'est ça ! dit la jeune femme en souriant.

- Regardez-moi ça ! Fit soudain une voix glaciale.

Hermione releva les yeux.

- Vous devriez peut-être me remplacer comme professeur, Mlle Miss-Je-Sais-tout ! Puisque vous semblez en savoir beaucoup plus !

Les Serpentards ricanèrent : Rogue ne ratait jamais une occasion de lui lancer une réplique cinglante.

- Monsieur je...

Mais il ne la laissa pas finir.

- Décidément Poudlard est gâté, en plus d'avoir une célébrité (ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur Harry qui le foudroyait du regard), nous avons une encyclopédie ambulante !

Les Serpentards s'esclaffèrent sur leur table, Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Pas étonnant que vous, Potter et Weasley, fassiez la paire !

Le sang de la jeune femme bouillonnait, ses larmes disparurent immédiatement pour faire place à de la colère.

- ASSEZ !!!!!!!!!!!! ESPECE D'OURSON MAL LECHE, JE NE VOUS PERMETS PAS DE M'INSULTER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Toute la classe s'était tue, les élèves observèrent tour à tour Rogue et Hermione qui se défiaient du regard.

La sentence tomba.

- Melle Granger !!!!!!!! Retenue ce soir dans mon bureau !

La jeune fille se leva d'un bond en prenant ses affaires et sortit de la classe sans jeter un regard en arrière, en claquant brutalement la porte sous le regard ébahi de ses deux meilleurs amis.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Hermione ne cessait de penser à ce qui s'était passé en potion. Il l'avait bien cherché ! Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal, juste aidé Neville. La jeune femme savait que c'était dans sa nature, de martyriser les Gryffondors, mais ce soir elle aurait sa petite vengeance. La jeune fille lui ferait ressentir quel effet ça faisait de se sentir rabaissée à tout bout de champ, tout à l'heure il n'avait eu qu'un aperçu, mais ce n'était rien à côté de ce qu'elle lui réservait !

Après cette réflexion, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure et vit qu'il était temps d'y aller ; elle s'empressa de quitter la Salle Commune pour se rendre aux cachots. La jeune femme resta quelques minutes appuyée contre le mur, quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'une voix glaciale retentit.

- Vous êtes en retard !

Hermione fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu et rentra dans la pièce. Elle put voir que des chaudrons étaient posés un peu partout La jeune femme croisa les bras et attendit, puis Rogue referma la porte derrière elle en disant :

- Votre retenue consistera à nettoyer tous ceci, sans magie, bien entendu, en esquissant un sourire, mais Hermione ne bougea pas d'un poil.

- Eh bien ? demanda Rogue en voyant qu'elle ne se mettait pas à l'ouvrage.

Hermione prit son courage à deux mains avant de répondre :

- Faites le vous-même !

- Granger je ne vous permets pas de...

- Et moi je ne vous permets pas de m'insulter comme ça vous chante ! Je suis un être humain, j'ai des sentiments, un cœur ! D'ailleurs je me demande même comment j'ai pu ressentir de l'amour à votre égard !

Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

- Pas la peine de vous justifier, je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas, je le ressens, vous n'êtes fidèle qu'à vous-même !

- Granger vous...

- NON !!!!!!!! hurla-t-elle en larmes.

- Hermione !

Même si Rogue avait prononcé son prénom pour la première fois, la jeune femme ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

- Vous voulez que je vous dise ? **Rien n'est plus dangereux qu'un homme stupide ! (1)**

Rogue en eut assez. Il l'attrapa par les épaules en disant :

**- Je ne t'aime pas... je t'adore... Et même je te hais un peu. (2)**

Hermione fit de grands yeux : ainsi il jouait sur les mots, eh bien elle aussi !

Quand Rogue lui murmura en réalité un " Je t'aime " tout contre son oreille, elle faillit s'étrangler, il se payait sa tête ! Il l'insultait à la moindre occasion qui se présentait et là, il lui disait qu'il l'aimait !

Mais Hermione ne laissa pas un nouveau sentiment l'envahir, elle se rapprocha de lui en murmurant tout contre son oreille comme lui avait fait quelques minutes auparavant: "Moi non plus !" Tout en lui faisant un sourire vengeur avant de s'éclipser, laissant son interlocuteur complètement désemparé !

Fin !

**(1) Citation de Monique Larue**

**(2) Julio Herrera y Reissig.**

**Extrait de Les lunes d'or.**

**Ça c'est ce qui s'appelle rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à la Hermione Granger rires !!!**

**Laissez des reviews merci !!! Bisous !!!**


End file.
